


Tummy

by Olfie



Series: Jim Hawkins X John Silver [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Jim, Dom John Silver, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olfie/pseuds/Olfie
Summary: Jim can't sleep one night, because of Silver's jiggling tummy will Jim find himself getting into mischief and biting off more than he can chew. Jim thinks he can relieve himself just by touching Silver's stomach. Unknown to Jim this was all a part of Silver's plan to get the young pup into his bed.





	1. Like A Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my second Fanfic I'm Olfie. Enjoy. Comment, Kudo's I will be posting weekly. Probably on a Sunday. Will get back to you on my schedule since I have Uni

LATER THAT NIGHT

The gentle sound of snoring filled the small Cabin, the gentle waves bucking the ship like it was a babies cot, rocking it’s passengers into a peaceful slumber. The soft glimmer of stars outside casting their light onto the old mahogany wooden deck, despite this Jim Hawkins could not sleep. 

A fever had worked itself into his body, making cold shivers tremble down his side as he tossed and turned in his hammock. It was entirely his, fault he could smell him from the other side of the room that blasted cyborg. The faint scent of citrus worked itself into Jim’s nose like an aphrodisiac, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

He pushed up off his hammock into sitting position and glared furiously at the cook who was sleeping soundly in his own hammock. 

His eyes were suddenly glued to the strip of exposed stomach of the Cyborg whose shirt had risen and Jim’s chest began to tighten as he watched that glorious rolls of fat hang outside of Silver’s white shirt. 

Jim swallowed thickly, as he watched the shirt stretch with each breath that the cyborg took. 

The tension in his pants making him tent the more he watched that delicious looking flesh wobble and jiggle the more Silver snored. 

Jim bit his lip; it had been that bastard Silver’s fault that he was in such a state the Cyborg didn’t know what effect he had on poor Jim when he bumped into him with his enormous sexy belly. 

Maybe he wouldn’t mind if I touched it? 

The thought came to him like a parasite, making Jim leave all good judgement behind. 

As if a moth drawn to a flame Jim found himself doing something very risky, his feet lightly touching the cabins floorboards as he came closer to the sleeping giants own hammock. 

The giant mans sighs calming Jim’s nerves as he came close to the thick bulk of the man. 

It’s your fault he thought to himself.

The soft flab of Silver’s stomach, upon closer inspection showed soft hair rolling up under his shirt. 

Jim shuddered as his hands suddenly dug softly into the fat bulk of the Cyborgs side, his stomach sinking deliciously against Jim’s hands. 

A soft whimper came from Jim; the front of his pants becoming wet with his arousal, the more he gathered his hands on Silver’s stomach which jiggled the more he greedily touched, leaning over Silver’s hammock more and more so he  
could touch more of the man he desired. 

Suddenly his foot slipped and he found his face buried into the godly cyborgs body, the smell hit him instantly. 

He smelt like Cardamom, Lemon peels and Musk but underneath all the hints of spices that had clung to Silver was one that was uniquely silver the muskiness of his sweat and scent dizzying poor Jim who had only dreamed about this, he groaned lustfully against his body drinking in the scents like they were a full course meal.

His arousal aching painfully now that he had fully indulged his senses in the buffet that was John Silver. 

Suddenly a warm hand grasped at Jim’s back making him gasp frightened as he found himself yanked into the hammock, his small body pressed tightly against John Silver. 

“I’d be wondering when you’d be join'n me bed Pup.” Came a soft chuckle. 

Jim found the more he struggled the more he sunk against John Silver’s side because of the nature of the hammock. 

“T-This isn’t what it looks like! I was lost!”  
He stammered, shame engulfing him as he desperately tried to escape.  
His situation had made Jim become trapped well and truly between a rock and a hard place. 

“Is that so Jimbo? Ye got lost on the way to your Hammock. Pup there only be two Hammocks.” Jim didn’t need to look up to know the smug grin that had appeared on Silver’s face. 

The cyborg turned on his side, forcing Jim to be pressed quite roughly against his stomach.

“Did this get lost too Jimbo?” A warm hand suddenly forced itself between Jim’s legs from behind squeezing his already painfully hard cock between the folds of his clothes a cry of pure pleasured agony from Jim was muffled from the folds of Silver’s stomach.

Jim felt ashamed as he felt himself rocking into Silver's hand desperately the rough material of his pants seemed to scrape against his sensitive head which made him cry out in pure frustration.  
It’s not enough this friction!

All of a sudden the hand left his dripping cock to cup his butt yanking him forward so he was further engulfed into Silver’s tummy. 

“Lad you be in my bed, because I want ye to be. ”Came the harsh whisper of Silver, the words ringing in Jim’s ears. 

“N-no!” He pleaded trying to remove himself from Silver. 

Jim whimpered muffled yet again by Silver. 

A red tint seemed to scold poor Jims ears, as he pushed at the stomach in front of him both horrified and marvelling at the way the soft flesh melded against his hands almost making him sink further into his tummy. 

His cock was painfully hard, if the rough handling of Silver’s hand hadn’t stimulated it the effort Jim was using to push at Silver’s stomach only to sink further into him was softly stroking his cock with the cyborgs tummy. 

“Jimbo, don’t fight ye cook, especially when ye work for me. Now warm my bed pup.” A soft breath tickled Jim’s ear, the forceful command of the cook warming his cheeks. 

Gravity shifted and Jimbo found himself forcefully straddling the soft mound of Silver’s stomach, his shirt had risen to show the delicate tendrils of hair at Silver’s nape that led further down into his breaches and up his chest, rough hands holding onto Jims butt so he couldn’t escape and Jim gasped when he was face to face with the cyborg.

Jim’s breath left his chest as he saw the complete look of hunger burning in the cyborgs eye’s, his hands digging into Jim’s butt groping him, clinging to him as though he was a drowning man and Jim was the raft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, bookmark and/or give Kudos. Although my schedule is roughly weekly, be sure to check in more often than weekly because inspiration often hits at random times so I might update even earlier. Thank you cuties <3.


	2. By Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update a week later but I was ooper motivated so here's another chapter.  
> To give people a rough Idea I try to write about roughly 1,000 words (translates into 2 pages) to give something solid to read so enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. OOF it's pretty kinky though.

“Lad you can’t pretend ye haven’t been ogling me stomach like it’s bloomin’ buried treasure under me shirt, especially with ye sword stabbing at my stomach as it is now. “

Jim’s cheeks burned as Silver shifted in the Hammock making his fat swarm under Jims hardened cock which had poked angrily at the top of his breaches, the head dripping onto Silver’s tum smearing his pre-cum slightly. 

“Ye think I haven’t been noticin' ye burning looks, peeping like a right voyeur haven’t ye lad?”

Rough hands melded into Jims soft behind, squeezing and sinking themselves into his crevice.  
“Y-you did it on purpose.” 

The realisation sunk into Jim’s stomach like a bowl full of warm stew, burning in his gut and running straight to his cock making it ache. 

His hands pressing against Silver’s gut and clenching slightly so his stomach wobbled underneath his intense grasp. 

“When you’d pull your shirt up to scratch at your stomach or lean over me so your fat gut brushes against my back when I’m peeling potato’s!” 

“Aye lad how else was I ta tease ya? You’d just about cum in ye pants each time you’d cop a feel of my great big wobbling gut on ye raw fleshy behind. ” A snicker echoed from the man. 

“Y-you tricked me?” Jims eyes widening in surprise. 

“Don’t take it to heart Jimbo, but this old salt can’t wait on ye anymore, staring at me like I’m a great big puddin’ and this old dog’s sure ye will be forgettin about all that funny business, all ta soon.” A rough chuckle followed soon after. 

“No l-let go!” Jim struggled whimpering, anger running in his veins like ice at being so taken in by the Cyborgs plot, fallen for the cyborgs tricks hook-line and sinker like some greenhorn,. 

How could I fall for something so stupid? He thought bitterly to himself. 

Those lingering touches on his hand, those gentle strokes of his fingers when he was teaching him to peel potato’s, the soft breath that seemed to kiss his nape by “accident” those many “accidental incidents” that left his blood boiling and his desire pounding at him at night forcing him to touch and ache for this man calling his name out hoping to whatever mighty divinity that no one on the ship heard him. 

All perfectly constructed by this devil of a man. 

“Ahh, no, hands off you great big tub of lard!!” He whimpered fighting fiercly, those hands clawing at his delicate ass, pre-cum dripping and hitting the cyborgs stomach, making something thick and hard poke roughly at his butt in response. 

Jim Hawkins didn’t need to guess what it was that was currently pressing against his soft curves of flesh. 

A sneer echoed from the man as his voice howled in anger like a banshee“ By thunder Jimbo, it aint be ye choice no more, ye ungrateful urchin. “ His hands digging into Jims flesh like steel flipping him underneath the cyborg as he rolled forcing Jim underneath him so his gluttonous fat pressed on top of Jims small body, every inch of the man pinning Jim underneath the giant. 

The giants top bursting open from the sheer roughness of the action of tossing poor Jim underneath his divine body, buttons pinging off in all directions to make way for the swell of the mans exposed stomach as Jim’s eyes wide as saucers indulgently feasted on the titillating sight.

Jim nose was buried in the soft wisps of hair circling the mans chest as he was buried under Silver’s body, they tickled his face as he cried out, his mouth pressing painfully against the cooks flab, which seemed to be submerging him in tantalising prison of flesh and desire as his back pressed against the hammock which groaned in protest. 

A crack of thunder outside the ship signified the coming off a storm, the waves starting to smash against the ship’s delicate hull, echoing in the wooden ship drowning out Jim’s heart beat which pulsed dangerously. 

He’d only dreamed of this encounter a thousand times. 

“Give into me Jimbo, I know ye pine for a fat old man like me so don’t be lyin’ when ye nearly be gushing in ye pants.” Came the temperamental growl of an impatient cook.

A chill echoed down Jim’s spine spurring and flaming the already tension that had wound itself in his gut the first moment he met this man. 

“Mmm nn!” A feral sound erupted out of Jim’s throat when the cook thrust against him, forcing his body to buck back against the soft folds of the cook’s body, the soft contact of belly against the raw head of his cock left him reeling and dizzy.

Lost to his own lust, encased in fat flesh melding against him Jim’s cry was as desperate as a caged animal and the most erotic sound that the cook’s ever heard. 

“Jimbo ye be undoing this old sea dog.” A wicked growl seems to come from the cook. 

Jimbo clung to him the fight leaving his body as he resigned to the crushing lavish, bulging tum that seemed to swallow and encompass him; he tried to lock his legs around the whopping size of the man’s stomach.

Neither of his legs fully managing to accomplish this fete but that was the least of Jim’s thoughts as his cock was directly pressing into the plumpness of the mans whopper of a paunch his body trembling as the warmth of the hefty cooks body seemed to tenderly embrace him beating away the cold night’s chill.

The soft lick of cold air seemed to stroke Jim’s thighs, in the struggle to escape his pants had rolled down his butt and lay uselessly just under Jim’s thighs exposing his hardened dick which leaked in protest at being enfolded and caressed by such doughy comfort, his cock kissing the mind-numbing sensation of the cooks belly button.

“Dat’s it Lad, don’t fight me pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what I write please feel free to leave Kudos, Bookmark and/or comment the feedback really helps motivate me.  
> Will write the next chapter soon maybe next week (or earlier be sure to check in, inspiration it strikes at the weirdest times)


	3. AUTHOR NOTE-DELAYS

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry about the lack of updates my computer is a piece of junk I need to put it in the shop so there will be a delay on updates. Sorry I really am so very annoyed it's happening like this, but thanks for being so patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, bookmark and/or give Kudos. Although my schedule is roughly weekly, be sure to check in more often than weekly because inspiration often hits at random times so I might update even earlier. Thank you cuties <3.


End file.
